psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Horsyqueen/The Magic of Animals
"There comes a time when one must take a position that is neither safe, nor political, nor popular, but he must take it because his conscience tells him that it is right." We share our world with many other organisms each who has its own niche from the largest whale to the smallest ant all organisms share their place within the planet. Many animals are powerful, more powerful then one would have first thought. There is such mythology behind every single species but what if there was more to this mythology then someone now could ever know. As humans lose their connection with their mothers they lose their connection with their brothers and sisters who create the biosphere. Our planet is a system of pushes and pulls. Organisms are interconnected in systems like the carbon cycle, nitrogen cycle and phospherus cycle. This is scientific but a concept that to understand nature is very necessery. Throughout the last hundred years there have been many theories as to why and how each species is interconnected, the most scientific being the Gaia hypothesis created by an indipendent scientist known as James Lovelock. This theory suggests that all organisms interact with their environment, the Earth to create a self-regulating system under normal conditions. This theory has been expanded by New Age to combine with the belief in Mother Earth but that is debatable and is not accepted by Lovelock. There is a large abundance of other theories such as all species being of one organism that is the Earth much like the human body being made of many individual cells to form one large organism. It is generally believed that most organisms are telepathic and in that form they communicate with themselves and with other species. The belief of animals being more runs deeper then blood in human history. Many countries currently believe physical aspects of the Earth such as rivers, lakes, mountains etc are conscience and in a animalistic spiritual form. In Tibet rivers are nagas which are giant powerful snakes much like a King cobra, Naga contain the life of the river and all the organisms within it. Within Japan rivers, rocks, mountains and all phisiological features of the country have a spirit. Rivers in Japan usually have ryu which is a type of dragon within the country. The connection with beings and the lithosphere and hydrosphere is also seen in the Classical era with the well known titans and primordial deities all of which are physical objects on Earth. When one looks at animals they cannot forget the creatures well known for being of true wilderness and the symbol of the west. Many animals are associated with an affinity to a certain person in particular much like astrology and spirit animals that is often associated most commonly with spiritual people. Only the most influencial animals currently within a country are chosen which personally is an awful shame as there are many you can't see. Totums are a well known use of animals for a spiritual use, acting as guides. Totums are often animals you associate with and have an affinity with most likely animals of North America, most commonly wolves or bears. This form of animals being associated with magic comes from the shamins of Native American tribes. Spirit guides are used a lot within modern spiritualism and paganism, rarely these spirit guides are animals. These beings usually do not come in a physical form. There are two main forms of astrology that include animals and are currently used these are Native American and Chinese astrology. Each of these use animals which are extremely important within the culture and mythology. Native American astrology includes animals such as wolves, bears, cougars, salmon etc. all of which are used in the daily life of people. Chinese astrology uses animals key in their spirituality. The species featured are based around the four celestial animals which are the dragon, turtle, kirin(tiger) and pheonix(rooster) which control the elements an all features of life. These animals provide a vision to oneself but also into ones possible future. All of these animals are more spiritual then one would first think as each has an element and sex much like western astrology but they also are placed in the cycle of yin and yang. Feng shi includes these animals and increases the energy of the area. Plants are also accosiated with the horoscopes. My favorite of all of these is something that has been lost in the majority of the west since the rise of Abrihamic relgions. Many animals are thought of as to have abilities behond that of humans, some species may have a knowledge like that of deities or have the ability to take the form of others. Wolves are the sign of true wilderness and in many countries are associated with deities. These unusual carnvora worshipped in Norse mythology and accociated with Loki and in Japan they are accocited with other deities. My favorite of all these creatures is those featured in Japan but I shall not go into too much depth. This picture to the left explains them. Each of these are real animals with supernatural abilities. Kitsunes, Tanuki and Mujina are able to shapeshift into multiple forms while also having a superior intelegence and paranormal abilities. Kitsunes are known for their abilities with fire and being able to manipulate someone. Tanuki just have a bit of fun while Mujina are more into hydrating people and other odd activities. "We don't live alone. We are members of one body. We are responsible for each oher. And I tell you that the time will soon come when, if men will not learn that lesson, they they will be taught in fire and blood and anguish. Good night. For further information: Tanuki's http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/tanuki.shtml http://www.iucnredlist.org/details/14925/0 Kitsunes http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/oinari.shtml http://www.arkive.org/raccoon-dog/nyctereutes-procyonoides/ http://www.arkive.org/red-fox/vulpes-vulpes/ http://www.mythicalcreaturesguide.com/page/Kitsune 'Other: ' http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Horsyqueen/Messenger_of_the_Gods Mind over Matter Horsyqueen Category:Blog posts